Where I Belong
by sweety31484
Summary: Mandy is a new girl in school, will she find her place?
1. First Day

Mandy woke up that morning sick.. sick that this was her first day at a new school since she just moved here.. Her mom had gotten a great new job here, and she had no choice but to move.. so she left all her friends behind and her father to move here and be with her mom and brother. Mandy missed her dad terribly.. her mother and father had gotten a divorce when she was 5.. she was now 16 and a sophmore in high school and facing this alone.  
  
Mandy finally opened her eyes and sat up in bed looking around her room with boxes all over the floor and finally managed to get up and walk to the bathroom. She carefully avoided tripping over the boxes on the floor and reached for the bathroom door knob.  
  
"Stop!!! I get the bathroom first!!" her brother Josh screamed as he flew passed her into the bathroom.  
  
"Brat" She said as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and sat next to her mom at the kitchen table.  
  
"Shouldnt you be ready for school?" Her mom asked as she looked up from her morning paper.  
  
Mandy sighed, "Yeah, I would be if Josh wouldnt have taken the bathroom on me," Mandy replied.  
  
Her mom smiled, "Well then, why don't you go into my bathroom and get ready then? It'll save you some time since your brother might be in there for awhile." Her mom said smiling.  
  
Mandy sighed again, "I dont see why he needs the bathroom for so long.."  
  
Her mom put down her paper that she was reading, "He's a freshman is high school, it's his first day here too. He probably thinks he needs to make a good impression."  
  
Mandy laughed, "Yeah, I guess he does.. even though I don't think it'll work.." Mandy got up from the table and changed in her moms bathroom. She decided to wear her purple tank top and black dress pants. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her backpack.  
  
"Your all ready now?" Her mom asked as she stood up and grabbed her purse.  
  
"It's about time," Josh said standing up from the table too.  
  
Mandy rolled her eyes, "Well, at least I didnt take as long in the bathroom as you did" she said glaring at her brother.  
  
"Ok, no fighting you two. Let's get going before I'm late for work" Her mom said as she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.  
  
Mandy grabbed the rest of her stuff and folowed her brother and mom out the door. 


	2. Meeting

Sitting in her first class of the day, Mandy was drawing in her notebook since the teacher was rambling on about the first day of school and how it was important to have a good start. She was so into doodling that she didn't hear the teacher calling her name.  
  
"Mandy?" Mrs. Swanson asked.  
  
Mandy looked up to find Mrs. Swanson standing next to her. "Uh, yes?" She asked nervously.  
  
Mrs. Swanson smiled. "Would you stand up and introduce yourself to the class since your new, or would you rather go to the pricipals office?"  
  
Mandy blushed and stood up. "I think I'll introduce myself..."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Mandy looked around the room and smiled. "My name is Mandy, I just moved here with my mom and my younger brother Josh a couple days ago... um...." Mandy stared at the kid who was sitting two seats ahead of her.. she felt embarassed, he was cute!! And she had to stand here and make a fool of herself!! "umm.. I don't know what else to say.." Mandy laughed nervously.  
  
Mrs. Swanson smiled. "Thats ok, you did a good job. You may take a seat now."  
  
Mandy smiled in relief. "Thank you" And with that she sat down.  
  
Mrs. Swanson started talking about homework and a girl sitting next to Mandy leaned over and held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Lizzy" She said.  
  
Mandy smiled. "I'm Mandy" She shook the other girls hand.  
  
"I kinda figured that was your name," Lizzy laughed, "So, your new huh?"  
  
"Yup, I sure am!" Mandy smiled.  
  
"Well, meet me at lunch and I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends.. and we can talk then ok?"  
  
"Ok.. sounds good to me!" 


	3. Lunch

Mandy's other two classes went by slow since she couldnt wait till lunch. She liked making new friends and since she was new here, she could use a few friends so she wouldnt be completley alone.  
  
Mandy made her way to the caffeteria and saw Lizzy waving her to come sit down with them. She walked over and took the seat next to Lizzy and looked around the table and saw the cute guy she was staring at earlier! She couldnt believe it.. Lizzy was friends with him.. her day was getting better.  
  
"Hi! I didnt think you were going to make it!" Lizzy said as Mandy sat down.  
  
Mandy smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I got lost for a bit.."  
  
Lizzy laughed, " It's ok, I got lost the first day I was here too.. "  
  
The other girl that was sitting at the table with them held out her hand. "I'm Miranda" She said.  
  
Mandy shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Mandy, it's nice to meet you." She smiled.  
  
The guy that she had been staring at nodded his head. "I'm Gordo"  
  
Mandy smiled. "It's nice to meet you too.."  
  
Lizzy smiled. "You've just met my two best friends, and my boyfriend should be here shortly..." She said looking around the caffeteria.  
  
A guy walked up then and sat on the other side of Lizzy.  
  
Lizzy grinned. "Speaking of him.. Mandy, this is my boyfriend Ethan.. Ethan, this is Mandy... she just moved here.. "  
  
The guy looked over at Mandy and smiled. "Nice meetin ya..." He then looked back at Lizzy and they started talking about their first few classes.  
  
Mandy looked around the table nervously and then took out a notebook and started writing a letter to her best friend, Eric back where she use to live.  
  
Gordo looked over at Mandy.  
  
"What are you writing? If you don't mind me asking..." He asked.  
  
Mandy smiled. "It's just a letter to a friend back home.. " She sighed. "Well, back where i use to live."  
  
Gordo smiled. "It must be hard leaving everything you've ever known and moving to a strange new place."  
  
Mandy smiled back. "Yeah, it is. Sometimes I dont think I can make it... It feels like I'm all alone cause I dont have any close friends here..."  
  
"Well, me, you, Lizzy and Miranda will have to get together sometime and do something... like go to the mall or movies or something. I'm sure you'll get along fine with us."  
  
Mandy laughed. "I'm sure I will too."  
  
Miranda looked over. "Actually, we're going to the mall tonight Mandy.. would you like to come with us?"  
  
Lizzy looked over and smiled. "Yeah! That's right.. Please come!! It'll be tons of fun!"  
  
Mandy thought for a second. "Ok.. sounds fun! What time?"  
  
"We're going to be there at six. We're all meeting at the front doors." Miranda answered.  
  
Mandy stood up. "Sounds good to me.. I'll be there. But I've really got to get to my next class before I'm late.. I'll talk to you all later! Bye!" And with that she ran to her next class happy that she was making friends already! 


End file.
